The Guardian of Harmony
by IamTitanofLunarPotatoes
Summary: The elements were created to save the ponys but the barers could not save them selfs so the gave Titanorus the power to Review if you want more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Guardian

Nightmare Moons sword passed cleanly throu a pillar befor sliceing her flank causeing her to fall to the ground. Just as Nightmare Moons blade was about to peirce through her skull Twilight squesed her eyes shut but insted of pain she herd a loud metalic clang. She opened her eyes to find a strange unicorn completly coverd in black armor holding Nightmare Moons sword on just an out streached hoof, the same sword she had just seen cleave a marble pillar in two. The look on the corrupt prinsesses face was one of sheer terror.

"In the name of harmoy leave this plain and do not return" the strange pony said as its horn glowed a briliant wight. Its voice potraed a power that made her feel miniscule yet oddly safe. Large black clouds swarmed around the abandon castle, one of them stopped and spoke.

"You cannot protect them for ever we will take them and the land will be shroud in our everlasting darkness" the blob said in a bloodcurdleing hiss.

"Silence you leech" and at that their was a bright flash then every thing went black. When Twilight awoke she was in a brightly lit hospital room. As she looked around she saw her beloved teacher, Prinsess Celestia, in the chair next to her bed.

"Good you're finally awake!" Celestia said in a cheery voice. "would you like to meet your saviour?"

"Yes I want to thank him for saving me and my freinds." Twilight said suddenly feeling guilty for not asking how her friends were "How are the others?"

"They are well Twilight"she said reasureingly. "You can come in now." she called to the hall.

The unicorn was wareing all of his armor exept his helmet. He had a glisining wight coat and black flowing mane, his eyes a deep crimpson. "How are you?" he asked in his same powerful voice.

"I'm just really happy to be alive. Thank you for saveing me."

"It's my job to ensure the elements survival" he said flatly

"I didn't know the elements had a protector" she said quizicaly

"That is because he did not need to be known of until now" interupted Celestia. "Long ago when the elements where first created every pony decided that the barers needed a gaurdian. So the found the most powerful unicorn in all of the land, Titanorus here was that unicorn and thus was granted the gift of immortality from luna and I. His strength has been growing over the past 1000 years and now exeeds anything held by a single being on record."

"WOW! Your 1000 years old. How extensive is your well of both magic and knowlege, and how did you stop that sword with just your hoof, and how did you get rid of those things that attaced us, and how did yo-" she had said everything so fast that combined with her recent injury she passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

History lesson

Two weeks after their encounter with Nightmare Moon and whatever the black things were, Twilight and her freinds were released from the hospital and went to the library for lunch. Titanorus, or Titan as he he prefered to be called, was apperenty created to tend to every need the element barers had and had a sedual made on which element he would serve for the day.

Monday: AppleJack, Tuesday: Rarity, Wednesday: Fluttershy, Thursday: Rainbowdash, Friday: Pinky Pie, Saturday: Twilight, and on Sunday they all meet up at Sweet Apple Acers for apple pie.

One Tuesday while Rarity and Titan were on their way to pick up some new fabric for a dress for the demon cat.

"Come allong dear I know a short cut" said Rarity. They turned down an ally and as they approched a break in the ally three earth ponys walked in their path.

"Now no pony needs to get hurt here" said the one in the center "Just give us all your bits and we'll go on our meery way."

"I would advise running," said Titan threatingly "but i know you won't listen"

"Oh no we got a tough guy over here." the pony said mockingly. The pony approched Titan an drew a knife "Now who are you? Oh wait i don't care, and what could you possibly do about this?" The pony put the knife to Titans neck.

"Oh, bad move." Everything happened so fast Rairity couldn't tell what happned first the fact that she was now covered with blood, or the idiot with the knife was now cleanly cut in half with Titan holding a six foot shaft of what appered to be pure saphire in his telekinetic grip. The other two ponys made strange gurgleing sounds and she looked at them at the percicely wrong time to see their heads fall to the ground.

"What did you do?" she asked clearly terrified and shaken.

"They where a threat to your health so I dispached of them as is my job." Titan said flatly.

Rairity threw up then passed out. When she woke up Fluttershy was wipping her forhead with a cloth. Rairity shot up causeing Fluttershy to shreik and everypony else to look over. When she saw Titan she ran over to him and slaped him as hard as she could suprised to see his head not buge and for her hoof to hurt so bad.

"Why in the name of Celestia would you feel it 'nessisary' to KILL three ponys in an ally and so messily to!?"she yelled at him.

"He did WHAT!" everypony shouted in unison.

"It was the appropriate action for the curcumstance" Titan said emotionlessly.

"We're not going to get anthing out of him so Rarity what happened?" Twilight said calmly.

"We where walking down an ally to pick up some fabric for my desses and three ponys walked out asked for our money, Titan said he should run so the pony walked up to him and pulled out a knife and then the pony was in half and Titan had a saphire rod and the other two's head's fell off and then i passed out and now i'm here"

Every pony's eyes were wide open exept for Fluttershy's who was out cold.

"Oh sweet Celestia, Titan your a crystal bladesman?" asked Twilight

"A what now?" asked Applejack for everypony?

"Way back in the war against Nightmare Moon Celestia was greatly out numbered in the fighting against essentialy Lunas shadow spawn, Celestia needed an elite fighting squad, so she found the best unicorn worriors from the armies and put them through the most gruling training ever invented. The remaining graduets where considered the best of the best and gaind the tital Crystal bladesmen. Only seven out of two hundred made it through training. They were subclassed as: Ruby, Diamond, Quarts, Aquamarine, Emerald, Garnet, and their leader Saphire. All named after the matirial their wepons where made out of." Twilight explained.

"You know your history well, Twilight." said Celestia comeing in to the room.

**A/N: Yay! CliffHangers! Review if you want more of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back story

Every pony looked to Titan expectantly.

"It would be easier if I were to show you all my memory." he stated

His horn flashed and every pony was in a third person veiw of an old training facility, the observation rooms had very few ponies in them, and they all looked important.

"This is where they tested every volunteer from the army to join a special elite force. I was volunteered by my captain as he thought me a fun spectical to see fail" said Titan, even though no one could see him.

The ponies mingiling about was stoped abruptly by none other than the princess of the sun, so young that her mane was still pink.

"All of you are here to show me that you are better than everyone else. The unicorns will start with an accuracy and magic strenght test."

All the unicorns lined up in front of a large target about 40 feet away from the start. The instructions where simple pick up a weighted dart and try for a bullseye. The highest scores where recorded on a sheet of paper in front. When Titan was finaly up the highest score was a bullseye with a 100 pound dart. Titan picked up the heaviest dart, 500 pounds, and sent it through the bullseye knocking over the target and imbeding it in the stone wall behind, everypony looked astounded and dumbfounded. The rest went and no pony could even pick up the 500 pound dart.

Only the top five moved on, their names where: Thimold a tall lanky brown unicorn, Silvas a short green unicon, Malic a little on the tall side and a light yellow color, Thorn a tall muscular red unicorn, and of course Titanorus. The next event was combat testing, the ponies where to try to take everyone else out nonlethaly. They where placed in a large empty space and set off. Titan tore the floor apart and used the rock to surounded himself in a rock bubble. Thorn used his larger mass to his advantage propeling himself at his enimes efectively knocking the small Silvas unconscious. Thimold and Malic had teamed up against Titan trying to break the berrier of stone. Tired of the display Titan balled up the rock and hurled it at Thorn produseing a sickining crack, he then teleported to Thimold, wraped his hoof in a telicinetic force, and punched him in the face dislocateing his jaw then swong at his leg snaping it. A large wave of telicinetic force hit Titan sending him into a pillar. Titan held Malic with his telicinetic grip and sent him head first into the floor.

This had all happened in thirty seconds and everypony was astounded at the percicion and speed at wich the ponies could funtion. Somehow Malic managed to spring back up from the cracked ground, pick up a boulder- sised chunk of rock and smashed it on Titans hindquarters, splitting the rock in half. What Titan was not aware of is that this was suposedly the strongest unicorn in the land, the barer of the element of magic. Titan quickly heald his legs and bearly had enough time dodge one of the halfs. He threw up a moment field, a very common magic barrier, to block the second half. As it shattered against the field Titan weighed his options the only possible way he could win was by attacking once with all his energy. He droped the field and focused every ounce of force he could into a single blast of energy, Malic tried to stop it with his own moment field but it simply shattered. As the wave struck every pony could hear the sound of bones shattering. One of the bones in Malic's front leg snaped and broke the skin. Malic was slamed to the floor broken but alive.

"Well then after a display like that I would say you've earned a good nights rest" called Celestia from the crowd. Titan nodded once and passed out cold.

"Is that good or shall we continue" said the Titan no pony could see.

"I say we go on" said Twilight. There was a general agrement.

"Has everypony completly forgoton that he just mutilated three ponies!" yelled Rarity.

"Shush, this is getting good" said Rainbow Dash

Titan woke up in a recovery room with his opponents. Thimmold had his muzzle in a brace and his front hoof in a cast. Thorn had bandages over the front of his body for broken ribs and cuts from the stone. Silvas had only head wrappings. Malic had almost a full body cast.

"Hay, look who's awake" said Silvas drawing attention to Titan. Since she was the only one who could esaily stand she walked over to Titan and said "You've pretty much been in a coma for like a week. So far you've missed the earth pony contest and the pegasess contest, oh and like six visits from Prinsess Celestia."

"The prinsess visited us? For what?" asked Titan

"She needs to speek to you about something, and to see how we where" she replied.

"Well i'll go see her then" he said walking off.

"Hay! You can't just leave the doctors need to check on you" Silvas yelled after him.

"Watch me" he replied

He got about ten feet out, vomited and walked back to his bed ignoring the smug grin from Silvas. One of the nurses saw him, called the janitor to clean the mess, and came over to Titan. "Good morning sleepy head. What's hurtin'" she said cheerfuly

"My head's giving me hell, and im starveing"he replied

About ten minutes later Titan was good enought to walk just in time for a visit from Celestia. "Now that every one is awake I would like to tell you all the point of that fight. It was to test who would be given a unique position in the military. The test before the fight was to find the five strongest unicorns and put them in an elite fighting force." she stated.

Titan was put as leader of the team. Celestia told him he was responsible for arming his team. "Why did you need all of this?" asked Malic brining in a crate full of Boron.

"I need to make armor for us so we don't die" Titan replied grouchly

"Why did you need 50 pounds of saphires though?"asked Thorn playing with a particularly large chunk of it. "Are you gonna make them sparkly?"

"I need the saphires for our wepons" Titan snaped back. "Now Malic if you would please put about a fifth of the boron into the crusible. Silvas put in one of the crates of tungsten. Thimold half of a crate of the titanium."

Titan had a dragon their to melt them togetherbut still had to use magic to keep the stone crucible from melting in the 6000 degree inferno. He had to pour out the new alloy in to a thin sheet he would later fold over on its self to strengthen it further. The only problem is that the armor would be ridiculously heavy so later yet he needed to enchant it to make it lighter. This hole prosess took months for just one suit it took a year for five.

The weapons only took a bit of shapeing and a binding spell. Titan shaped them into glaives.

"I think we should stop there" said Celestia through the connection

"Why?" asked Rairity "I want to see what happens"

"If you thought the three thugs was disturbing what happens next will haunt you" she replied

"Oh,I don't care just keep going"

"Alright then, continue"

A messenger rushed into the armory "The lunar forses are rushing the city!"

"How many are there?" Titan asked

"To many to count and there have been reports of ponies seeing luna among them"

"Celestia help us."

The five rushed out of the castle and on to the mayhem of war. Titan took in the situation and noticed the far right side was hoplessly out numbered the ponies where swarmed by the horde of lunar soldiers. Titan orded his men to the right. Titan teleported there first and was met with the jab of a spear. Titan swong his glaive and cut the shaft in two then cut the pony's throat spraying him in blood. Titan thrust his glaive into a pony's abdomen spilling his intestines, then brought it down on a nothers skull.

Titan swiched the glaive to his telecinetic grip and grabed a sword of the ground. He sent his glaive at a spear flying through the air just in time to save a downed soldier. He swong the sword to parry a blow from a large earth pony then brought the glaive up through his chin. He threw the sword into a unicorn who had thrown a shard of metal at him bouncing of his armor. He now had attention, a group of ten ponies made a half circle around him. The first one thrust his spear at Titan cuseing him to jump out of the way and brought the glaive down hard into the ponys chest. Then he grabed the spear and stabed another pony in the throat, twisted around to grab his glaive, sliced one of the ponies heads clean off, threw the spear into ones eye. Two of the ponies rushed him one with a spear one a sword. Titan stabed the one with the spear picked up the spear an stuck it through the pony with the swords mouth, he picked up the sword with his magic cut a pony's face in half and used his glaive to kill the remaining three.

A heavy blow his Titan square in the chest knocking him to the ground getting up he teleported straight into the center of the enemy army. Before anypony even realised he was there he had cut three down his glaive in hand Titan sliced one ponys leg of spun around to stop a swing with a glaive to the chest, caught a spear on the flat of the blade and sliced several more ponies down, then he thrust him self twords another pony cuting his throat spun the glaive around caching the chin of another pony. Now it was time for the big stuff. Titans horn glowed a briliant wight and multible swords and spears flew through the air swong left and right killing dosens of soldiers. He droped the weapons and shot forth a stream of fire. The temperature dropped tremendously as Titan focused the heat in a stream. Many ponies fell to the ground. Titan took the weapons from the ground and sent each one into a lunar soldier on the front lines. At least one hundred fell.

"Enough!" shouted Luna flying towards Titan in her royal warplate. He barelyhad enough time to role away. There was no posible way he could fight a god. Luna swong her sword at him. He brought his glaive up to shield himself but the saphire shatered and the sword sliced through his armor just grazeing his skin. A loud boom and a crash later Celestia was infront of Titan in her golden armor.

"Run Titan!" she commanded but he wouldn't dare. He could help. But when he didn't Celestia threw him. He was knocked out from hitting a wall and cracking he woke the lunar army was retreating and celestia had a nasty looking cut on her right forleg. He faded back out

"Wow. That was awsome!" yelled Rainbow dash

"That was awful"said Rarity and Applejack in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The path of mortals

"Titan how did you learn to do that!?" asked Rainbowdash

"I just did what ever my body told me to do." he replied

"I'm going to go make the dress now." said Rairity in a sickly tone.

Titan woke a few hours later. Sompony had wrapped his head, but hundreds if not thousands still needed desperate attention. Titan looked around the bloody field. What was once a beautiful lush landscape was now strewn with bodies and the soil soked with blood. Some of the ground and grass was chared from war magic.

"Titan! We need help with desperately with healing. Can you help?" asked Silvas. She had a wrapping around her left eye and a bandage across her right flank.

"Yes" he responded in a low tone.

A few hours later and Titan could barly stand. No matter how many ponies he mended it never seemed enough. Finaly he was stopped by Celestia.

"Did you honestly think you could fight against a god? Are you that confident? Do you think your self significant? You are tiny, a pawn in this game of war. You are nothing against Luna or me." Celestia scolded him harshly.

"I thought I could at least distract her" he said back timidly.

"Not even I can beat her in close quarters combat the only reason we won is because she was blind with fury at you." she snapped back

"Why me?" he asked

"You killed hundreds of ponies she was fond of." At that she walked off.

"How are you at interigation?" asked Thorn walking over to him.

"Pretty good why?"

Thorn pointed to a dark pony tied up in a clearing. Titan walked to the pony and held up his chin. He was a tall strong looking earth pony, he had many scars so he was probably a veteren worrior. "You must be Titan. I must say that display today was most impressive. I've never seen Luna so livid at one pony before." he said in a joking tone.

Titan punched him across the face. "You will only talk when I say you can. You will only say things relevent to my questions. Most importantly you will not try to divert my train of thought." Titan said very commanding and slightly angerly.

"And if I don't." Titan punched him again.

"First, what is your name?" asked Titan

"Oh, my apoligies. My name is Nihis."

"What is your title?"

"I am Commander of the first field regiment"

"What was the reason of this attack?"

"Luna wanted to see what the garrison is made of. This was a scouting battle a preceding if you will."

"Why where you left for capture?"

"What do you mean?"

"A commander dosn't just get left. Why where you captured?"

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Luna wanted me to give a message to your dear Celestia."

"And what is that message?" Asked a very annoyed Celestia.

"First she said for you to keep that dog of yours on a leash." he said nodding at Titan. "Second she said that she was going to call someone named Scelestus. Whoever that is."

"Take him to the dungeon." ordered Celestia. She now was very wide eyed and looking around speraticly.

"Is something wrong Princess" asked Titan

"Not yet Titan, but I need more information. You need to take your team and find commanders. Get anything you can out of them"

"Yes Princess. Thimold, get everypony in the breifing room."

"Now, Celestia has informed me that we need information about Luna's actions. We will capture her second in command, Melsne Aen Alut, General of the field forces. He is belived to be in a small farming land just outside the Everfree forest. We have two weeks to prepare." Titan explained to the others.

Titan examened the ponies in front of him, Malic had suffered very little in the fight, only a scrach on the cheek by a metal shard knocking off his helmet. Thorn had taken a sword into his front right shoulder between his chest plate and greave. Thimold had a spear thrust into his hind left hoof. Silvas had her left eye burned by one uinicorn and her right flank cut by another. He needed to make adjustments. "Make it four weeks." he added.

The armor modifications had only taken Titan about two weeks. He added chainmail between the plates and closed of the helmates. He now was browsing the library for and form of spellbooks he had not read yet. One caught his eye, it was titled "The absolute behaviors of all pony magics." Titan began to read the book.

Chapter one Earth pony magic. Earth pony magic's only use is physical strength and moderate healing capabilities. Chapter two Pegasus magic. Pagusus magic alters agillity and allows manipulation of clouds. Chapter three Unicorn magic. Unicorn magic can minipulate physical matter as well as acsess pockets of alternate space, aka void space, and allows for telekinetic pressure to be created. Chapter four Alicorn magic. Alicorn magic is purely ethereal, or intangible and unworldly. It can affect celestial bodies as well as change physical properties in large amounts.

He placed the book back and found one on mind magic. Before he could open the book Thimold walked into the room. "Titan, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." Titan replied.

"Promise not to tell anypony."

"I promise I wont tell anypony"Titan said with a sigh.

"Do you know any spells I could use to impress Silvas?"

Titan burst into laughter. "Why, you love her?" he said between laughs.

Thimold was bright red and muttered "Yes." This sent Titan into a hole new round of laughter and he was roling on the floor. "Why are you laughing at me?" he said in a self councious tone. Titan pointed to a table about twenty feet away still laughing, and sitting at the table, her face in a book was Silvas, her face almost as red as Thimolds.

"Timold, come here." said Silvas sill reading her book.

Thimold walked over kicking Titan as he passed. "Yes?" he asked when he got to the table. Silvas looked up from her book and gave Thimold a quick kiss then quickly looked back to her book.

Titan wistled has Thimold stumbled pass him. He had a spring in his step and couldn't quite get the door open so Titan got it for him. "Nice job bud." he wispered to him as he left.

The remaining week and a half passed quickly, Titan had found a few usefull spells. Now it was time for them to depart. One of the spells Titan had learned was how to create and alter a personal void space so he could now hold all the nessasary supplies they would need.

"So, Titan, how long is this trip going to be?" asked Malic.

"About two days. Why?"

"I just have a very bad feeling about this." he replied

About ten hours into their journey, a group of fifty theives thought they where a normal five soldiers and tried to steal their wepons. This was the first time Titan really got to see what his team could do. Malic was closer to Titan in his fighting style relying hevaly on his armor and magic. Thimold looked to use his telekinesis and pelt his enimies from afar with sharp rocks and his glaive. Silvas used her natural agillity to slide herself into the perfect place to slide her glaive home, her green coloring made her look like a leaf blowing in the wind. Thorn was a brute, he had his glaive in one hoof and a large rock in the other, he used his magic to propel himself at anypony in his way, smashed in their skulls or cut it in half. Titan had taken Luna shattering his glaive to his advantage he had to be persice but he could use the individual shards (sixty or so) or combime them to recreate his glaive. The theives where dispached of in a matter of minutes.

Finaly they reached their destination, the farm looked desolate and empty. As they walked through the streets they found a board that said "We know". The group turned around in sync. The first thing they saw was a black apperision of a pony leapping straight at Thorn, Thorns hoof made contact with the things skull and it vanished into a black cloud. As the cloud dispersed they saw an army of them. Thousands of them, none armored, no wepons, and no eyes. All was quiet in the square. Then the apperisions charged. The ponies immidiatly formed a wege, Titan at the point, Malic to his left, Thorn to his right, Silvas and Thimold at the back. The two forces collided. The five fell hundreds with ease. Titan sent the shards out to seperate targets each dispersing on contact. They just cept coming. It was unnatural, they where just throwing them selfs on the ends of their blades. Then they stopped and just stood there. They felt a rumble in the ground, and every cloud pony sepped out of the square in their place fell three, twelve foot tall behemoths of cloud ponies, the exact same except they had blue, anger filled eyes. The things charged. Titan, Malic, and Thorn thrust their glaives into the things chest and all three dispersed. Behind them was a unicorn, jet black, blue eyes and mane. It spoke in a low hiss. "Welcome to my domain ponies. I have one request for you, DIE!" it screamed. Every cloud ponie charged. So many fell but they kepped coming. At one point the things picked up rocks and attempted to stab instead of punch. The rocks bounced of their armor. Titan herd a blood curdling scream of pure agony. He turned to the source. He found Silvas with a sword made of a black churning mass trust directly into her abdomen she collapsed and the sword cut across her stomach spilling her intestines on the ground. Thimold rushed the sadistic blue eyed pony who had a smile on his face the entier time. As he approched the pony it flung the sword into his chest. Thimold fell to the ground. Titan went balistic, fuled by his rage and sorrow he riped every stone from the ground and walls around him, and shot them in all directions, nearly all of the cloud ponies disapated as tons of rock demolished them, he then rushed at the unholy being who had just slughtered his friend his glaive paried a thrust from the sword but the demon seperated just a single mote of energy and sliced clean through Titans armor and into his stomach however the thing left it inside of him blood was pouring form the wound, and pooliing around him. He fell to the ground everything was going black he was going to die, and their was nothing he could do. He wached Thorns head fall to the ground infront of him. Malic was set infront of Titan. The pony wispered in Titans ear "You did this to them and you will die with that" and it laughed.

"Titan, don't listen to him you did not cause this it was this bastared and if you are going to do one last thing for me, avenge me avenge us all!" Malic was forever silenced as his throat was slit wide open, blood dyeing Titans porciline coat crimson. He fell to the ground looked into Titans eyes pleading him to kill what did this to him. Titan was nearly dead he could feel his life slipping away. He touched his forehead to Malics. Then he felt something tapping his concisness, he let it in.

"Do you want to live?" a voice asked him in his head.

"More than anything." He replied.

"Then let me take the pain." the voice said

Titan simply let the voice do what it wanted. Titan instantly felt the pain release, he was still aware of the pain he just couldnt feel it. He stood up and the mote of energy fell out of his chest. The unicorns jaw dropped. It could see Titans heart open yet he stood. Titans eyes flew open in a briliant flash of white, his horn glowed and he started levitateing, a wind swept around him, blowing his mane. "You. You did this you demon. Now I know that the fear you feed off of is the fear you will know for the remainder of your meaningless existance." Titan said with a snarl, his voice potraid the power of a god

Titans glaive formed infront of him, the brilliant blue wepon reflecting the light from his eyes. Fuled by his anger, he surounded the blade of his glaive in every ounce of energy he could muster, his horn growing into a blinding light, and let the blade gather it. Titan cast a spell to find every point on the unicorns body that would cause then seperated his glaive and sent each razor sharp spike into the unicorns body. The howl of pain was defening. Titan lowered to the ground after detonating the unicorn . He herd a gurgleing sound behind him. It was Silvas, she was still alive. Titan couldnt belive his eyes. He ran to Silvas' side, he used his magic to reset her intestines and closed the wound as best he could. In one last effort to save his friends he teleported every part of them he could locate, from a body to a blood cell. He pourd everything into the spell, still he only made it to the outskirts of the city. Luckly it was right next to a scout. Titan passed out just as the first medics made it out to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The end of War

As Titan faded into darkness, he was thrust into a world of clouds. This place made him feel warm and at peace. Seven ponies stood infront of him. He reconized two of them, one was Malic, his throat was sealed and all eveidence that he had ever been harmed was gone. The other was Princess Celestia. Titan looked around franticly "Am I dead?" he asked with a slight edge of histeria.

"No Titan, your body and mind are trying very hard to die, but the Elements of Harmony are protecting you from death. Already the hole in your chest is almost closed and your blood is being replenished." Celestia said in a very exided tone.

"How is that even possible? I saw the inside of my heart and it wasn't beating." he lowered his head nearly to the ground and placed a hoof over his heart. "Why wont you let me die!?" he screamed, he hissed the last word.

"You promised me one thing before i died. You swore to avenge me. I am sorry but when you swore that you intern swore that to the Elements, and I now realize that now your duty is immortal. So long as the Elements exist they will do anything to keep you alive. Even if it means making you immortal." Malic sadly said back.

A heavy door slaming shut jolted Titan awake. Titan was chained down to his hospital bed, the room he was in was scorched and covered in cracks. Celestia had just entered the room. Her head stooped from stress and sadness. "Titan, I know its not the best thing to wake from near death, knowing the peace beond and having it taken away only to find out you may never feel it again, but you now have a duty to protect the Element barers.I am premoting you to Master General of the standing armies. You will lead every armed force into the everfree to the Old Citadel." suddenly turning serious.

"I will need time to prepare." he spat back.

Titan went to the royal library in the royal quarters where no pony was allowed. He found one book titled 'The complete book of self enchantment' and he left. The book told him spells, mainly hidden so the ponies could not easily over throw the royal throne, such as how to harden your skin to imitate steel, or how to use a sword as a cast blade bound to yourself and to see and hear with it. Titan used the spell on his glaive and his sences were flooded with hundreds of sights and sounds. He managed to focus back on with his own eyes.

Titan met the first ponies that would be at his command on his way out of the castle. "Sir, we have heard reports of wisp like ponies in the enemy army. Have you seen them?" one asked.

"Yes I have. I have fought them. Some will fall like autum leaves, while others will crush you underfoot like bugs." Titan responded.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" the other pony asked.

"I mean that many are un-armored and pony-like, but others are many times larger and could wipe out multiple ponies with ease. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on a dear friend of mine." Titan said turning twords the medical ward.

Titan went straight to Silvas' room. She looked as if she had just woken up. As he entered the room Silvas' face lit up. "I'm so glad to see your alright. They don't tell me anything in here." she said with a grin.

"I'm not so happy to be here, but i'm happy to see you're well" he said back.

"Why arn't you happy to be here?" she asked looking confused

"Because i'd much rather be dead." he said with a gruff.

"I'm confused, why would you rather be dead?" she asked.

"It's a hell of a lot calmer." he said with a small grin.

"And how do you know your not going to be punished after death?" she repied with a smerk.

"Oh please, after saving your ass i'll get a pass on everything else." he said with a small laugh.

Two weeks later Titan sounded the gathering of the forces. The lunar army, the entire army, had gathered infront of the everfree and was advancing twords Canterlot. Two hours later the Lunar army had arived. Celestias force was dwarfed by the hord of wisp-ponies. Titan stood on a large rock in the front line of his army, he enhanced his voice with magic. "Everypony, Its time to finish our war on this day , we will wipe the enemies blood out of our eyes and keep going." he was greeted with a mighty shout from the ponies before him. "In our life there is no surrender, hell we've got nothing else to do, so find the strength to see this through. We are the ones who will never be broken, to our final breath, we'll fight to the death. We are soldiers of the royal gaurd! We will not be beaten by an insignificant hord of clouds! I stand here right beside you, today we are fighting for our lives. Let them hear your battle cry!" Titan shouted as loud as he could.

"TO OUR FINAL BREATH, WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Every pony shouted at once.

"So thats what they came up with." he muttered to himself.

Titan turned the rock he was standing on around and looked strait up. "Come get me!" he shouted to Luna and her pegasi 'hidden' in the clouds above.

At that the entire Army swarmed down the hill. Titan shattered the boulder he was on with magic and sent the shards into the oncomeing hord. A large circle of black mist formed opon impact. Titan felt a surge of power he had never felt before now. It made him feel strong, so he shrouded his hooves in the shards from his glaive. He leaped once and landed at the front lines of the advancing army. He swong his hoof at the first wisp-ponies' forehead, he felt the 'skull' of the pony shatter under his hoof then it disapated into the mist. He whipped around with his front and back hoof stuck out and took two more wisp-ponies out. He sprang back to his army waiting at the center of a large feild. He was flodded with a different magic this one however made him feel agile and energetic. He formed his glaive into a pair of glimmering blue wings, and took to the sky. The diving pegasi made easy targets for his razor sharp wings the wisp-ponies made the air look as if a storm was about to hit. The few real ponies were a bit more durable but still fell like flies as Titan rolled and sliced with his wings. It was Luna that put a stop to his slaughter she ran into his right wing and sent him careining to the ground. His impact left a crater twice the diamiter that he was long.

Luna had stopped in the air but had no expresion on her face. She magicaly enhanced her voice to be heard over the roar of battle, "Thou stand no chance here child, leave or die!"

"Sorry, but i think you'd miss me too much!" he yelled back with a smirk.

"Thou hath sealed thine fate pony!" In that intant an impossibly black light formed around Luna. "Now thou all shall burn!" she screamed at the ground. Her fur grew black, her pupils morphing to slits, irisis shifting to an ungodly blue, her teeth growing to points. Her horn flared and sent a ball of fire twords Titan.

"Oh, shit!" He said to him self rolling out of the way. He looked around and could not see Luna anywhere. In another instant he was on the ground and Luna was standing over him. She raised her sword to finish him, Titan raised his glaive to try to stop her again, and this time instaid of slideing through, her sword was stopped on his glaive.

"How can an insignificant pony like you standing against a god!" Luna roared in frustration. The light between her sword and Titans glaive was growing brighter as they poured their energy into their wepons.

"Titan, stop here. I don't want to see this again." Celestias voice rang through the memory.

"Very well Princess." and the visions stopped at that.

Everyone looked around, it was night now and the librairy was very dark.

"Who set the sun?" Twilight asked.

Three days later was Titans birthday according to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, you know my birth day even though I have forgotten it." Titan said in complete shock as Fluttershy lead him in to SugarCube Corner.

"Of course i do! I know everyones birthday even the wighters."

"The who?" he asked

"Ok. The typers. You know the person creating this convoluted tale making a childrens show grafic and dark, and also full of spelling errors because he doesn't have spell check." she rang back.

Everypony just looked at eachother. Not saying anything. You know as they should after that.

The party continued as planned, everypony was having a good time until a few younger ponies showed up. They anounced themselves as informants of the impending end.

"You must be mistaken darling, everything is peacful." said Rairity.

"The Nightmares are back as are their minions, Morning shall never rise again." replied the center pony. Then they walked out.

"Why were they in full cloakes? Its like a million degrees out side" Asked Pinkie.

" Because they were Shadow-spawn." replied Titan

**A/N: Im so sorry about the incredibly long wait. My computer literaly melted its brain and i just recently got it replaced. **

**I think ill start a game. ill ask a question and who ever awnsers it first wins.**

**The first Question: What does Silvas' name mean.**

**(Pinkie): Oh i know it means F...**

**(Duct tape noise)**

**Chapter 6 should be here by tommorow. Not gonna sleep tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dawn of Dusk.

Twilight, her friends, and Titan rushed into Canterlot's grand hall, under Titan's suggestion. "Oh, what a grand supprise" announced Celestia.

"I wish we came on better terms, princess, but sadly we come on grave news." stated Titan bowing.

"What grave news do you have?" She asked worried.

"Scelecus and Shadow spawn have returned to the land. Chaos and disharmony will soon follow." He responded standing.

"I feared this day since the return of Nightmare Moon but untill now had seemed foolish. I will inform the royal gaurd and alert the ponies of this unfortunate event." she sadly said.

"What of the other kingdoms, Princess?" asked Twilight.

"They will not need to be informed untill it gets out of hoof." Celestia responded.

"And what shall the elements and I do in perperation?" asked Titan.

"I need you to get them ready to defend them selves. Under no curcumstances are they to be moved from ponyville." she ordered.

"Yes princess." he said bowing.

Back at Sweet Apple Acers Titan started explaining in great detail how each of their respective magics work, after a breif test of their concentrations. "After the tests I have found the combinations of your magics. We will start with Pikie Pie. You have almost a complete absence of unicorn magic, as to be expected of an earth ponies, but almost an equillibrium of pegasus and earth pony magic, an oddity to say the least, but explains a lot. Next is Rarity. You have only traces of pagusus magic, but about a 1 to 7 ratio of earth to unicorn magic. Common of a unicorn. Now the last four of you have special classing to you. Fluttershy you are classed as a body imbalance. Your apperence is that of a pegasus but the majority of you magic is earth and unicorn higher on the earth side. So far imbalanced the fact you can fly at all is nothing short of a merical. Next Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Twilight you are purities. You all have no other trace of magic outside your own." Titan slowly explained.

"And what would that mean for us?" asked Apple Jack.

"Well for you, because of your excessive amounts of earth pony magic, makes you very durable and have a very fast regeneration rate, aswell as indescribable strength. Twilight, your magical capabilities, without the power of the element of magic, can only be mached by very few ponies. Rainbow Dash, your magic concentration is what allows you to preform a sonic rainboom." he stated

"So how do the three magics work?" asked Rarity.

"Starting with unicorn Magic. Unicorn magic works useing an ancient language spoken by the first unicorns as a means of utilizing their magic. The words of this language refer to the idea of something other than the phisical form of it. Thus allowing unicorn magic to go from a primal, instinctual force, to a powerful tool. Pegasus magic deals with cloud manipulation lightly, but mainly affects speed, sight and and hearing, flight abilities, agility, or in Pinkies' case hyperactivity. Finaly earth pony magic. It works fully internaly, altering strenght, and allowing flesh to mend its self at very fast rates, but can also prevent damage if focused into one task, such as hardening the skin, or preventing bones from breaking, but in extreme cases can prevent burning. If mixed in the proper mixture can manifest its self through speach." he stated at lenght.

A loud crash came from the barn. They all rushed out of the house just in time to see Big Mac kick a shadow spawn out of the barn. It attempted to rush back in but Titan grabed it from behind, and bound its hooves. Big Mac walked out of the barn, he had a small cut on his back.

"Big Mac are you ok?" asked Apple Jack

"Yeah, i'm fine." he responded with a huff.

"Well, you've been improved a bit haven't you" Titan said to the bound spawn.

"We are needed to kill a more diverse species now. Thus requireing a sturdier frame and sharpened hooves." it clearly retorted.

"And what of your counter parts?" he asked.

"Just look." it said with a smile.

Titan had only a fraction of a second to dodge a colossal hoof. He spun around to find not only a bohemoth, but a unicorn ,a pegasus, and what appeared to be fanged pony covered head to tail in a shiny black armor. There was a brilliant flash of white light. Titan's armor had appered on his body and his glaive was fully formed infront of him. He lowered into a crouch as the pagusus dove at him. He stuck his glaive clean though the center of the pegasi's skull, and hopped out of the way of the unicorn's metal shards. As the pegasus dissapated he swong his glaive at the bohemoth and cleanly cut through its throat. The armored pony then charged Titan. Titan shot his glaive at the pony's shoulder, it simply bounced off only scraching the glossy finish. He then danced aroung a punch and retaliated with his own, strengthened by his earth pony magic. The plate he struck resounded with a sickening crunch as a thick black liquid poured out. Titan realized then that this was first, not a Shadow Spawn, and secondly not wearing armor. This was the first of its species, an insect like pony. The insect pony let out a horrifying shreik and fell to the ground. Titan crushed its hardened skull with is back hoof. The unicorns shards then darted straight at Fluttershy. What happened astonished Titan. As the shards of his glaive identified the the shards and moved to intercept, Fluttershy simply starred at the unicorn and simply said... no. Nopony except Titan noticed a slight irredicent shimmer from her cutie mark to her eyes. All seven of the shards then somehow changed course by only a few degrese, avoided Titan's shards, then buried themselves in a nearby tree. The unicorn dissapated as Titans shards made contact.

Titan studied Fluttershy for a few moments before walking back to the bound spawn on the ground. "So I see you didn't come alone." he said barely containing the tremble of rage.

"You seriously thought I would be that foolish. To only test one of my creations at a time."

Titans eyes widened an almost impossible amount, a weakness stemming from years of war. He knew this voice, he knew it all too well. The slight trail on the end of the words, the mild and soothing spread of the syllables, the hard hit on the center words. This was the voice of an experienced negotiator, one who could get anything they wanted just by talking. Anypony else would have bowed down just from the power contained. This was the voice of royalty.

Titan whipped around as quickly as he could, panic speading through him. There where only three beings that commanded so much with just their voice. One was Celestia, her her would have recognised, the other two options, arguably the stronger, where Luna and Discord. What stood before Titan was a laughably weak representation of the infamous princess of the night, Luna. out of the corner of his eye he could see the seven other ponies take a step back from the apparition that had appeared.

"Answer me dammit!" she shouted

"I had thought you would not be stupid enough to not make them go against the only being labeled your equal" he retorted

"You think your self a comparison to I. You are an ant under me. calling you my equal is comaring gold to dirt. You are nothing to my brilliance!" at that the sun darkened. The land turned as black night, but then lightened slightly. Celestia always acted swiftly. There was a loud crack as Celestia landed followed by another from her obliterating the sound barrier miles away.

"Do not again atempt to darken my day, sister" she spat the last word as if it were in insult.

"You own nothing, the day is mine now, Sis-" The Luna spawns head fell to the ground. A brilliant blade made of flowing fire took its place.

**A/N**

**Alright another one down sorry about the wait once again. No excuses here I just forgot.**


End file.
